


the Prince, and what happened 10,000 years ago.

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU of BOTW’s Calamity 10000 years ago, F/M, Gen, The Zonai Tribe, Zelink if you squint - Freeform, Zonai Prince Link, no beta we die like men, this does not follow the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Tell me... what was your name?” Zelda asks.“I have forgotten my name... but tell them that I was the link between my tribe and your people.” He replies.Link......Or the Calamity 10,000 years ago.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	the Prince, and what happened 10,000 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired of artworks that featured Link and the glowy hand thing.

Many, many years ago, there once existed a tribe, who worshipped the goddess Farore and lived a bountiful life. They were called the Zonai Tribe.

With their architectural prowess, they built different structures around Hyrule that lasted through the ages, known until today as ruins of a lost race which had disappeared for reasons unknown, until you know what _really_ happened.

Like any other, this tribe had their own King and Queen. They also had a young Prince, blessed by the goddess Farore with Courage. Their tribe were known for their use of magic, and so the young Prince was taught to use magic as well. The Prince, however, was so strong with his power that he could channel the entirety of its energy into his hand and use said power to attack, defend, or seal anything, even the strongest of enemies. His magic was said to manifest in a bright, glowing green color, which the Zonai believed was a representation of Courage given by their goddess. The Zonai celebrated, knowing that their goddess, even after all those long years, has kept Her watch over them, Her lowly people.

However, with the threat of Calamity Ganon returning, news of the King of the Kingdom of Hyrule working with the Sheikah in order to create autonomous weapons that will help Hyrule fight the Calamity. The leaders of the Zonai Tribe wanted to help Hyrule in any way that they can, and so the King of Hyrule requested that the Zonai’s young Prince, who at the time was at the age of eighteen, to help his daughter Zelda master her sealing powers passed down by her ancestors in order to seal the Calamity foretold by the prophecy…

His parents adorned his right arm with gold, swirling patterns, believing that this will help him remember to use the power he was gifted with for good. He cried as he saw his parents for the final time, knowing that he might not make it back.

Before the Prince had departed his Tribe in order to pursue his destiny in helping Hyrule fight what was known the greatest evil anyone has ever known, he set off to the Lost Woods, like any boy before him, to attempt to pull the Master Sword, as the elders in his tribe believed that he may be the Hero of Legend blessed by the goddess Farore with Courage. Off he went, greeted by the Great Deku Tree before he tried to see if he was indeed the Hero of Legend.

The Prince left with the Master Sword sheathed on his back, pressured by not only one, but two responsibilities he now has in the fight against Ganon.

Needless to say, the King was shocked with the fact that the Prince of the Zonai tribe who was only supposed to help the Princess Zelda master her own sealing power was also the Hero which wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness.

Eventually, Ganon returned, and with him, calamity struck Hyrule. Zelda and the Prince immediately rushed to battle him. With the help of the newly built Divine Beasts and Guardians, they were able to easily defeat Ganon, but the Princess and her fellow Prince had another plan in motion, so that their next incarnations will never have to worry about this great evil terrorizing the land of Hyrule ever again.

They brought Ganon’s corpse to the center of the city of the Prince’s Tribe, located in the middle of the entire land. The Castle and the nearby Castle Town, located on the Great Plateau, had seen the disaster brought about by the rising of Ganon.

The Prince channeled all of his power into his dominant arm, glowing bright green as the gold embellishments began to glow as well. The Princess held the Master Sword in the middle of Ganon’s chest, sealing the malice Ganon had brought into Hyrule with her sealing power, but she knew her experience with sealing was not enough, and alas, the Prince will have to seal Ganon on his own, after she removes the Master Sword seated in the middle of their foe’s chest so that he could replace it with his arm which would then seal Ganon away entirely.

The Tribe looked at the scene in warning— the magic their Prince had was slowly taking over his body, seeing as he did not have enough energy to keep his magic in check, having not used this amount of power. All of the members of the Tribe, people of all ages which knew that their Prince, _their savior_ needed help, and so every Zonai had to sacrifice everything they had— their magic and their lives to help their Prince, the _Hero_ which had saved Hyrule.

Zelda removes the Master Sword from the center of Ganon’s chest, as the Prince immediately shoved his hand into their enemy’s chest. He screams in pain, and he knows he will not make it.

Zelda, having realized this far too late, wailed as she tried to pull the Prince and his arm out, but the Prince just smiled and used his remaining arm to gently hold his friend’s face for the last time.

“Tell me…” The Princess blessed by the goddess Hylia sniffs as she looks at the boy who eventually became her bestest and closest friend, taking in every detail of his face that continued to smile even as his magic became too much to handle.

“...what is your name?” She asks. She had only known him as the Prince of the Zonai, and thus she only referred to him as ‘Prince’.

“I have forgotten my name… But tell them that I was once the link between my tribe and your people.” His voice, still clear as though he was not in pain replied he question. 

_Link…_

Before he and his tribe disappeared, Zelda, in her grief, was unable to maintain her hold onto her seal on the malice, and so she was consumed by the same malice Ganon had brought upon the land, killing her along with her dearest friend. The Zonai used the last of their energy in sealing the malice away.

The King and the Kingdom of Hyrule wept with the loss of so many people as well as the two saviors of their kingdom.

Their souls had reincarnated into new forms, but even then, their souls longed for peace and for freedom from the curse brought by reincarnation.

The numerous ore deposits around the area began to glow with the souls of the dead, which were then called Luminous Stones by the Ancient Hylians which had seen the events that took place which had killed not only their Princess, but also the Prince of the now lost tribe, the Zonai Tribe.

However, the following King of Hyrule had altered the course of said event, and instead wrote that the Hylian Princess had sealed the Calamity away, and not the Prince who had sacrificed his life for everyone. Records of the tribe were all burned, and so the next generations of Hylians lived clueless as to what really happened years in the past, also forgetting the reason why this ancient tribe had disappeared.

_…_

_…_

_…_

“Link!” The Princess Zelda ten thousand years later shakes her dear knight awake.

“Hmm… Wha?” He replies, not really feeling awake.

“We should not be here.” She says, millions of miles underground.

Link definitely agrees.

“My arm has gone numb.” He replies. At the very mention of arm, Zelda flinches, avoiding his worried gaze.

“Don’t worry,” He quickly assures her. “I fell asleep on it, and blood hasn’t circulated well since.” He sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

They sit down and eat for a while, and this time, it’s Link who flinches.

“What’s wrong?” Zelda asks.

He doesn’t reply for a while, with his left hand clutching his right arm. He immediately stands up, only to collapse on the floor, shaking.

“Link!” Zelda rushes to him, not knowing what’s going on.

“Hurts…” Was the only thing Link had said before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t make sense, but I hope it’s still somewhat understandable, as I wrote this in my phone, with no outline and only inspiration. I know this doesn’t add up with the timeline (?) but since this is only a fanfiction, I hope you let it pass.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
